


At The Cemetery... On Our Own

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drawing, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause seeks Morgana to give her an offer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Cemetery... On Our Own

            Morgause was walking among the gravestones. She was looking for her girlfriend Morgana. She came up with the idea they might have a baby and she was looking forward offering this to Morgana, to talk about _their_ potentional baby, to hold Morgana in her arms, to cuddle her, to show her how much she loves her...

            Morgana has gone somewhere. Morgause didn't know where for sure, but she knew Morgana liked spending her time in the graveyard where she sought inspiration for her drawing. “You're so goth the roses you've planted blossomed out black,” told her Morgause jokingly. She looked down at the posie of roses she was bearing. Morgana loved roses.

            Morgause turned round the corner of the old 18th century tomb and finally saw her beloved Morgana, sitting on the gravestone and drawing something. Morgause was walking towards her, watching the amazing features of Morgana's neck seen from behind, her gracious ebony hair moved to the side and getting lost behind Morgana's pale shoulder. Morgause came close, so close she could feel Morgana's heartbeat and she felt her own, synching with Morgana's... Morgana was drawing a portrait of  a woman... Morgause recognized her own features, roses tangled into her golden locks... Morgause quietly went to her knees... and then she laid her lips on Morgana's backbone, caressing her shoulders.

            Morgana turned around and smiled... “My avourneen,” she smiled and kissed Morgause softly, with burning love. Morgause smiled and ran her hand through Morgana's black tresses. “Darling,” she whispered, kissing Morgana's soft lips, sipping their opiate taste, slowly getting herself drugged on Morgana's kisses, “I'd like to ask you something.” Morgana kissed Morgause passionately, showing her love, her adoration and admiration, craving for Morgause, for this kiss and afraid of its cessation. “Ask then, my love,” heaved Morgana, stealing kisses from Morgause's lips, shamelessly, hungrily, restlessly. Morgause pressed her lips against Morgana's for a while. Then she neared her lips to Morgana's ear, shivering with passion and love and lust, giving her heart to Morgana and wishing only to please her. “What would you say if we had a baby?”

 

            Morgana laid her lips on Morgause's cheek, burying her face in the golden flood and embracing her beloved one so tightly. She took a second before she gave the answer. As her lips neared and the exhaled air caressed Morgause's ear, the blonde shivered. Then Morgana softly kissed Morgause's auricle and whispered: “Sure... I'd love to raise child with you... _our_ child.” Morgause smiled. “I love you,” she whispered with tears twinkling in her eyes before she locked her lips into Morgana's again.

 

 


End file.
